


I Would Put Myself Right Beside You

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: They found his diary under his bed.





	I Would Put Myself Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically an excuse to do more lams. because i want to write lams okay
> 
> title from diary of jane by breaking benjamin

Even though Alexander and John had the same looking bed, Alexander’s appeared messier by the stacks of colourful boxes under his bed, peeking out from the high hanging sheets, compared to the bare underside of John’s. He wasn’t in their dorm for long - Alexander just needed him to find the box with his and Jefferson’s many debates, because he had an important debate club meeting coming up and he could not let Jefferson win under any circumstance.

“It’s about immigration laws, Jacky, of course I have to win!” Alexander had whined, and John couldn’t disagree, really. 

But instead, John found himself staring at a pink box with his own name written to it’s matching lid, in that cursive writing hard to read that was easily recognised as Alexander’s. John couldn’t help but pull off the lid, picking up the first paper on the pile and scanning it’s words.

It was nothing short of romantic. Reminded John of the time in their freshman year when Alexander had courted Elizabeth, had asked John to read them over as he slowly fell in love too. But instead they were written in John’s name, affections directed to the way he dressed and acted, to how their friendship made Alexander’s heart soar and his heart rise-

“John, can’t you find it?”   
  
He panicked. Realised that he had a dozen letters in his lap, and too many more in the open box. He didn’t have time to put them back before the door to the room was opening and Alexander was standing there. Alexander froze instantly when he saw what John was doing, brain going a million miles a minute as his eyes darted quickly. “John…”   
  
“I’m sorry,” john said quickly, standing and carefully putting the letters aside, edges slightly torn with age. “Alex, you… I can’t believe you wrote for me.”

Alexander avoided eye contact, something he did when he was nervous, something John found more endearing than he should. “Just. Pass me the debate papers, please.”   
  
John held Alex back by a hand to his chest, standing close to him and refusing to let him kneel down at his bed. “I wish I could write like that,” He whispered. Alexander looked at him, eyes wide with fascination and lips gently parted. “I only looked at maybe five letters but your words… if I wasn’t gone for you before, I am now.”  
  
Alexander’s eyes deceived him, gazing down and catching the gaze of John’s lips. “My dearest,” he whispered back, lips curling up into a smile. “Laurens.”   
  
“Hamilton.”


End file.
